Slendermon
by Brownstone
Summary: Un picnic en la madrugada de Halloween que se transforma en un Infierno cuando uno de sus habitantes escapa al Digimundo. El tranquilo picnic se convierte en una carnicería. Clasificado M por violencia gráfica y lenguaje.


_No tengo mucho tiempo para introducirlos. Este One Shot es una adaptación lo más fiel posible a los sucesos que tuvieron lugar la madrugada del 31 de Octubre del 2011._

_Nos sucedió a un grupo de amigos y a mí, cuando fuimos a un bosque cerca de mi ciudad para pasar el día de Halloween._

_Jamás imaginamos que encontraríamos lo que encontramos. O mejor dicho, lo que nos encontró._

_Hoy, exactamente un año después, EL vuelve para terminar lo que no pudo la última vez._

_Está cerca mío, lo sé. Puedo sentir que no me queda tiempo._

_Disfruten el fic. Y recuerden:_

_NADA, SOBRE TODO LOS ÁRBOLES, SON LO QUE PARECEN._

**| 30 de Octubre. 22:08 hs. Odiaba, Japón. |**

Ocho niños estaban reunidos en una casa. En la madrugada de Halloween, se habían reunido para pasar una noche especial. La bruma y la neblina ocupaban las calles de la oscura y pobremente iluminada ciudad. Un ave negra se posó en la rama de un árbol, cerca de una ventana. Dentro de la casa, una pequeña discusión estaba teniendo lugar.

— ¡Vamos Koushiro! ¡Estamos esperando hace cuarenta y cinco minutos! — Se quejó Taichi, un joven de quince años.

—Sólo cinco minutos más.

— ¡Eso dijiste hace media hora!

— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú, eh? — Replicó el pelirrojo, volteándose en su silla y observando intensamente al joven Yagami.

—Oigan, no peleen.

—Háganle caso a Sora. Mientras más peleemos más tardaremos en llegar. — Ante las palabras de Joe, ambos muchachos se pidieron disculpas con la mirada. Koushiro volvió a trabajar en su computadora, y Taichi se recostó en la ventana, observando un ave que parecía observarlo precisamente a él.

Seguramente la neblina no lo dejaba ver con claridad, pero por un instante, le pareció que el ave estaba…

— ¡Lo logré! — Exclamó alegre Koushiro. Taichi volvió de sus pensamientos. Se volteó, y observó la pantalla del ordenador de su amigo. Brillaba como un pequeño reflector.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente. Tomó rápidamente su mochila y la de su hermana, Hikari. Ella estaba junto a su amigo, Takeru, a un lado de Mimi. Todos sacaron entonces sus Digivices y apuntaron con ellos a la pantalla de la computadora.

—Digimundo, ¡aquí vamos! — Gritó Taichi mientras, al igual que sus amigos, se vio absorbido por alguna extraña fuerza que lo llevó hacia la pantalla, y luego, al Digimundo.

La caída fue relativamente suave. Apenas sintieron el golpe al aterrizar. Rápidamente se pusieron en pie y observaron el terreno en el que habían caído.

Parecían estar en una llanura, aunque sobre el horizonte lograban ver un bosque de altos y flacos árboles. Las flácidas y desnudas ramas de los mismos se extendían y entrelazaban entre ellas, formando una red que atrapaba la luz de la luna y no dejaba ver lo que había debajo. Los muchachos tuvieron la horrible sensación de que parecían manos que intentaban escapar de algún terrible destino.

Al igual que en el mundo real, había algunos bancos de neblina en el Sur. En esa parte de la llanura, la vegetación era escasa y seca, como si estuviesen en medio de un desierto frío.

Un cuervo se espantó por la repentina llegada de los humanos y voló en dirección al bosque.

—Genial, ¿dónde estamos? — Cuestionó Yamato, en vista de que ese no parecía ser el lugar al que iban.

—Tranquilo. Tentomon me dijo que nos esperarían en el bosque. Me equivoqué un poco en las coordenadas, pero no estamos tan lejos. — explicó Koushiro, mientras señalaba el bosque de altos árboles.

Así, comenzaron a caminar hacia el espeluznante punto de encuentro. Taichi creyó, a medida que avanzaban sobre el páramo helado, que sus amigos Digimons no podrían haber elegido un lugar para reunirse más aterrador.

Hikari, de hecho, caminaba muy cerca de Takeru, tomada de su codo, y miraba en todas direcciones, asustada e intimidada por la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Lo peor del trayecto, más allá del desolador paisaje, fue el silencio. Un silencio total. Ni grillos, ni aves, ni Digimons. Nada. Parecía que todo el Digimundo estaba durmiendo en ese preciso instante. Los únicos ruidos eran las lentas y temblorosas —tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el miedo— pisadas de los elegidos, y alguna ocasional brisa que movía las hojas secas del suelo.

En dos ocasiones intentaron romper el sepulcral y sobrenatural silencio, aunque pronto callaron, dado que era demasiado evidente que tal solo intentaban ahuyentar la monótona ausencia de sonido.

La luna llena se ocultaba detrás de dos nubes, por lo que su luz, la única de la noche, apenas si iluminaba el camino hacia el bosque, y las oscuras siluetas de los árboles a los que poco a poco los elegidos se acercaban.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos que se disfrazaron de horas, llegaron a la entrada del lúgubre amontonamiento de árboles. Pues, ¿de qué otra manera se podría describir ese lugar? La belleza de los bosques del Digimundo que con anterioridad habían visitado no se aplicaba a ese lugar, donde los árboles parecían ser obra de un retorcido artista. Sus ramas como dedos se tomaban unas de otras, y la luz no dejaba ver casi nada.

—Koushiro, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí? — Preguntó Mimi, sin intentar siquiera esconder su miedo.

—S-Sí. Es aquí — Respondió el pelirrojo —. Tentomon había mencionado un bosque en esta zona. Probablemente sea intimidante pero inofensivo.

Eso no tranquilizó a nadie. Joe y Taichi sacaron unas linternas de sus mochilas y se adentraron en el bosque, hacia lo desconocido.

El haz de las linternas no era ni mucho menos tranquilizador. Apenas si dejaban ver los árboles y las raíces que salían del suelo, para evitar caerse o golpearse con las mismas.

De nuevo, silencio total, con excepción de las ramas secas que ellos mismos pisaban y partían.

No habían dado ni diez pasos, cuando Taichi se volteó de repente, apuntando con su linterna hacia un árbol cercano. Todos contuvieron su aliento al tiempo que sus corazones amenazaron con detenerse. El brusco movimiento de Taichi y la mirada asustada del mismo les había dado un buen susto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Yamato.

Taichi tardó en responder. Con la linterna seguía escudriñando en la oscuridad. Todos los árboles eran iguales. De grisácea corteza, con largas y finas ramificaciones. Aquellos que la luz de la linterna no tocaba se disfrazaban de alargadas sombras que sencillamente se confundirían entre ellas. Pero él había visto algo distinto, algo que había roto con la simetría del lugar. Había visto claramente algo moviéndose entre los árboles, disfrazándose y mimetizándose como uno en cuanto el castaño lo vio.

— Creí… Descuida, no importa. Creo que fue un árbol.

Todos respiraron aliviados y continuaron.

Taichi no volvió a estar tranquilo en toda la noche.

Caminaron durante casi diez minutos, agazapados en un círculo muy estrecho. Las sombras y siluetas de las ramas formaban amenazadoras figuras que los asustaron en más de una ocasión. Ni siquiera Taichi, elegido del Valor, podía mantenerse sereno. Caminaba temblando, tomando con una mano a su hermana, mientras que la otra sostenía la linterna que movía rápidamente de un lugar a otro en cuanto veía la más mínima pista de movimiento.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

El ensordecedor grito de Mimi destruyó por completo el silencio. Los otros siete también gritaron. Hikari, Takeru y Sora se tiraron al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas con sus manos. Las linternas de Jou y Taichi se cayeron, aunque las recuperaron rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió?! — Gritó Yamato, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de alguna parte de su mochila y apuntaba amenazadoramente hacia ninguna parte.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mimi, pero parecía estar bien, más allá de las lágrimas de terror que caían por sus mejillas y el hecho de que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una mano en su pecho.

—Creí, creí ver algo — dijo aterrorizada —. Allí.

Señaló con su dedo hacia un árbol, donde rápidamente las dos linternas apuntaron.

Nada.

— ¿Qué viste? — Preguntó Koushiro, sin preocuparse en no sonar asustado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Mimi pudiera contestar, un Bakemon, un Digimon fantasma apareció de la nada. Los ocho niños elegidos gritaron nuevamente mientras el Digimon se acercaba a ellos.

Pese al miedo, pronto notaron que no volaba normalmente. Parecía estar herido, dado que se inclinaba hacia su izquierda mientras volaba lentamente con la mirada perdida. Además, fue obvio tras unos segundos que Bakemon no se dirigía hacia ellos, sino que estaba escapando. Escapando de algo. Algo extremadamente peligroso y aterrador.

Su respiración era agitada y extremadamente rápida. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente, y su expresión reflejaba terror. Terror en su estado más puro. Parecía haber vivido el peor de los horrores una y otra vez. Nunca habían visto un rostro que transmitieran tanto miedo. Un rostro antinatural que no encajaba con los estándares de lo normal. Esos ojos rojos, que en otro contexto podrían parecer amenazadores, ahora sólo daban pena y miedo.

Pena porque ningún ser vivo con emociones y empatía podría ignorar el dolor que el Bakemon sentía, ni podría decidir hacer caso omiso al terror que lo invadía.

Y miedo, porque algo lo había dejado en ese estado. Algo que, probablemente, estaba en el bosque.

—Está aquí… Está aquí… Sin ojos… Sin escapatoria… — Murmuraba, como si estuviese en una especie de transe.

Ignoró por completo la presencia de los elegidos y así como llegó, desapareció. Les tomó varios minutos tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — Preguntó un angustiado Jou, mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba. La neblina hacía que se empañaran y no pudiera ver con claridad.

—P-Probablemente luchó con algún Digimon —opinó Yamato, para nada convencido de sus propias palabras —. Sí… Sí… Eso debe ser.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, recuperando el aire y la cordura. Fue entonces que, haciendo un increíble uso de fuerza de voluntad, Taichi logró hablar.

—Chicos, no sabemos donde están nuestros amigos. No sabemos si aún están aquí. Tal vez se fueron debido a que nos tardamos mucho. Creo… Creo que lo mejor es volver a casa. En la mañana podemos regresar aquí. —

Todos estaban absolutamente de acuerdo. El frío aire que calaba sus huesos los incomodaba casi tanto como la sensación de soledad. Ni Digimons, ni plantas que evidenciaran que ese lugar alguna vez había tenido vida.

Además, pese a que ninguno lo compartiera, todos tenían la sensación de estar siendo observados. Observados por algo invisible, oculto entre los árboles y las sombras. En más de una ocasión, cada uno de los elegidos tuvo la espantosa sensación de haber visto movimiento en la lejanía del boque.

Iban a comenzar el camino de vuelta, cuando notaron algo en la lejanía.

Algo rojo y grande se extendía en el suelo. Y sobre aquello rojo, una pequeña y familiar figura se arrastraba. Aquella figura se movía como si estuviera en un transe. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo, pero fue Takeru quién reaccionó primero.

— ¡PATAMON! — Gritó, mientras comenzaba a correr tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permitían. Su hermano e Hikari intentaron detenerlo, en vano. Resignados y preocupados por el pequeño Digimon, los ocho comenzaron a correr también en aquella dirección.

Al llegar, la escena, mucho más clara ahora, los asustó enormemente.

Aquello rojo que veían era una manta de picnic. Sus compañeros Digimons seguramente habían preparado una cena bajo las estrellas. Tal vez habían creído que ese lúgubre bosque era un buen lugar para Halloween.

Pero algo definitivamente había salido mal.

Por todo el suelo había claras señales de una pelea. Cenizas, pozos, árboles destruidos. Sora tuvo que contener una lágrima y un grito cuando vio rosadas plumas alrededor de la destruida manta. Y alrededor, sangre. Mucha, mucha sangre.

Takeru se arrodilló frente a su Digimon, que lo ignoraba por completo y temblaba. Tenía la misma expresión que Bakemon.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Takeru. Sostenía a Patamon con sus brazos, pero el Digimon continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos, encerrado en su caja de terror. —Patamon. Patamon — lo llamaba—. ¡PATAMON!

El pequeño digimon naranja pareció reaccionar finalmente. Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de su Tamer. Takeru soltó de repente a Patamon y se alejó.

Jamás había visto unos ojos tan oscuros.

—Él… No es un Digimon… Es un—

Patamon no logró terminar la frase. Su mirada se congeló en un punto inespecífico del bosque, sus facciones se congelaron y adoptaron un semblante serio como el de una estatua. Se elevó en el aire y se alejó volando hacia los árboles del bosque.

— ¡Patamon, espera! — Gritó Takeru, mientras comenzaba a correr en busca de su compañero Digimon.

— ¡TAKERU, DETENTE!

El joven Takaishi no hizo caso. Fue el único de los ocho que no logró ver la sombra que se ocultaba junto a un árbol.

Las linternas se apagaron de repente. Las baterías habían fallado, o tal vez algún fenómeno más siniestro había tenido lugar.

Sumidos en la oscuridad, escucharon los horribles gritos de terror y dolor que el joven Takeru exclamaba. Todos comenzaron a gritar. El primer impulso de Yamato fue el de correr para ayudar a su hermano, pero los fuertes brazos de Taichi y Joe lo detuvieron a tiempo. Los gritos se detuvieron de repente. El silencio volvió a adueñarse del bosque.

— ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, YAMATO! — Gritaba Taichi, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo. El rubio, en un arrebato de furia, lanzó un golpe que atinó a impactar en la cara de Joe.

— ¡CORRAN!

Yamato finalmente se resignó, y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Joe, en el suelo, escuchó claramente a sus amigos alejarse de su ubicación. Comenzó a aterrarse. No podía ver nada. El golpe de Yamato le había quitado las gafas. Se arrastró, tanteando con las manos las secas hojas y ramas. Entonces sintió algo. Pero no eran sus gafas.

Eran unos zapatos.

En la caótica huída a la que los elegidos se precipitaron, inesperadamente se dividieron. Tomaron distintos rumbos en el laberíntico bosque. Para cuando lo notaron, la mayoría de ellos se hallaba solo entre árboles que parecían ser copias unos de otros. Sin ninguna diferencia apreciable, sin nada para guiarse en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

Y si hasta entonces el bosque había permanecido dormido, en ese momento cobró vida. El terrible silencio que habían sufrido desde su llegada al Digimundo se esfumó. Insectos comenzaron a repetir una y otra vez sus agudos sonidos, que a los oídos de los Elegidos no eran sino sobresaltos constantes.

Pequeños animales saltaban de árbol en árbol, sobresaltando a los humanos que se encontraban en ese momento en un ambiente ajeno, sin saber a dónde ir, sin ver por dónde andaban y con la certeza de que había algo en el bosque. Algo que, probablemente, se había llevado la vida de Takeru.

Con todo eso en mente, una aterrorizada Mimi caminaba tan rápido como podía, llorando como pocas veces en su vida. Respirar se volvía más difícil a cada momento. No podía mantener un rumbo fijo. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, apoyándose en los árboles cada vez que podía. Sintió que estaba caminando en círculos, pero nada podía hacer.

Cuando se tropezó por enésima vez con una raíz que no había visto en la oscuridad, no se molestó en levantarse. Se quedó allí, llorando como hacía mucho no lo hacía, esperando que alguno de sus amigos apareciera para salvarla. Para salir de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Cuando escuchó los pasos levantó la vista.

— ¿Taichi? ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentando levantarse. Los pasos seguían a ritmo constante. Un lento caminar que parecía acercarse a ella.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Sus ojos no terminaban de adaptarse a la oscuridad. Podía ver entre los árboles algo alto que se acercaba.

— ¿Joe? — Preguntó. El Superior Joe era el más alto de los elegidos.

Pero Joe no medía cinco metros.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Yamato! ¡Sora! ¡Alguien! — Los gritos de Koushiro se perdían en la oscuridad del bosque. Alumbrando todo lo que podía con su teléfono móvil, el pelirrojo caminaba en el bosque en busca de alguna señal de sus amigos.

No había encontrado nada hasta el momento, pero eso no lo desanimó. Siguió caminando, seguro de que si continuaba lograría encontrar a alguien. Varias veces una ardilla o un ave lo habían llevado al borde de un paro cardíaco. Pero el joven Izumi seguía su camino.

En toda esa oscuridad, comenzó a pensar cómo harían para salir de allí. Había intentado encender su computadora, pero no funcionaba. Lo cual no tenía sentido. La había probado antes de salir al Digimundo, y funcionaba. Allí, sin embargo, parecía no tener batería puesto que no encendía.

Recordó también las linternas que dejaron de funcionar cuando habían visto por menos de un segundo una sombra cerca del árbol hacia donde Patamon se dirigía hipnotizado. ¿Y qué había dicho Patamon? "_Él no es un Digimon_". ¿"_Él no es un Digimon_"? ¿A qué se refería Patamon?

Hasta donde el Elegido del Conocimiento sabía, ellos eran los únicos seres no-digitales que podían estar en el Digimundo. ¿Acaso era otro niño elegido? Pero, ¿cómo un niño elegido podría afectar tanto a los Digimons? ¿Acaso él y su compañero eran malvados?

Fue en ese momento que notó por el rabillo del ojo un destello. Se volteó tan rápidamente que su cuello le dolió. La luz de su teléfono no logró hacerle ver nada. Lentamente se acercó a la fuente de ese destello, temeroso por no saber si lo que había visto era real o sólo producto de su aterrorizada mente. Entonces, a unos metros de distancia, logró divisar al objeto que produjo el destello. Se acercó lentamente y lo tomó.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al tiempo que reconoció el objeto.

—El collar de Mimi. — Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, aterrorizado.

— ¡Soy yo, soy yo! — Gritó desesperada la pelirroja. Yamato logró reaccionar a tiempo para guardar el cuchillo. Debió respirar varias veces para que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a normalizarse.

—No vuelvas… jamás… a aparecerte de repente a alguien que tenga un cuchillo en mano. — Logró decir el rubio antes de comenzar a caminar entre los árboles. Sora se apresuró a acercársele, aunque su amigo no tenía intención alguna de esperarla.

Ella sabía lo que le sucedía, no podía no saberlo. Pero no sabía cómo hablarlo con él. Le pareció escuchar un ruido, pero estaba tan asustada que no le dio mucha importancia.

—Yamato. Yo…

—Si vas a intentar hacerme sentir mejor, no digas nada. — El rubio se volteó y Sora pudo apreciar las lágrimas que caían libremente por su rostro. — ¡Murió! ¡Lo sé! ¡Takeru se ha ido frente a mis ojos, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! —

Sora no recordaba ver a su amigo tan enfadado ni tan devastado al mismo tiempo. Las lágrimas del joven Ishida estaban saturadas de rabia y de una ira antinatural. Sora volvió a oír ese ruido, pero había escuchado tantas cosas que no eran más que animales que perdió interés en ello.

—Yamato, no fue…

— ¡FUE MI MALDITA CULPA! ¡ERA SU HERMANO MAYOR! — Estalló el rubio. Con gran furia sacó su cuchillo y lo insertó en el árbol más cercano. —Pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¡Voy a encontrar al gran hijo de puta que mató a mi hermano y lo voy a enviar yo mismo al infierno! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! — Gritó, mirando hacia el cielo. — ¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y TE VOY A MATAR!

Fue lo último que logró decir antes de que su propio cuchillo se insertara en su corazón. Sora comenzó a gritar al ver la sangre que salía del pecho y boca de su amigo.

El rubio, antes de morir, logró mover el cuello lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aquella figura flaca y larga en donde había clavado su cuchillo no era un árbol.

Los gritos de Sora alertaron a Taichi. Mientras intentaba llevar a un lugar seguro a su hermana, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico luego de haber visto y oído lo que le había sucedido a su amigo.

Más de una vez, Taichi había vuelto a divisar aquella alta figura vestida de negro. Era alta como un árbol, no menos de cinco metros. Sus exageradamente largos brazos llegaban casi hasta el suelo. Pero nunca había logrado ver el rostro de esa horripilante y humanoide figura.

Él sabía que estaba jugando con ellos. Esos fugaces momentos donde el castaño había visto a la criatura observándolos desde la lejanía no era producto de su aguda vista. El monstruo estaba dejándose ver. Se mostraba ante él para darle a entender que estaba allí. Sólo se dejaba ver por un segundo, y luego sencillamente desaparecía.

Un nuevo grito de Sora hizo despertar todo el valor del elegido. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró hacer que su hermana lo siguiera. Lamentablemente, pudo encontrar rápidamente la dirección en la que Sora se encontraba debido a sus desgarradores gritos de terror.

No tardó en llegar al lugar donde su amiga se encontraba. La vio allí, sentada frente a un árbol. Había sangre por todas partes, pero ella se veía bien; estaba quieta.

Demasiado quieta.

Taichi se acercó lentamente. Hikari se quedó quieta en su lugar, aún derramando lágrimas, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que sucedía.

— ¿Sora?

Silencio.

— ¿Sora, estás bien?

Más silencio.

—Soy yo, Taichi. — Dijo el castaño, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos ante la idea de lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Voy a voltearte. No te asustes.

Posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Aún no había reacción alguna. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, y sin estar preparado para lo que pudiese encontrar, Taichi volteó a su amiga.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

El ensordecedor grito de Taichi hizo que varios pájaros abandonaran el bosque. Comenzó a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía. Ya nada le importó. Ni los aterradores ruidos del bosque, ni la desesperante oscuridad que los rodeaba.

No después de ver cómo había quedado el rostro de Sora.

Tan sumido estaba en su lamento que no oyó los pasos que resonaron por todo el bosque como pequeñas explosiones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al escuchar la última pisada, levantó su vista, consiente de que se había descuidado.

— ¡NO! ¡HIKARI!

Pero su hermana estaba en trance. Algo en la gran figura de repente la hipnotizó. Dejando ya de llorar y olvidando todo pensamiento, comenzó a caminar hacia aquella figura que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El castaño se levantó tan rápido como pudo e intentó detener a su hermana. Pero una especie de tentáculo negro salió de la espalda del monstruo, golpeándolo y rompiendo su rodilla en varias partes. Uno de los gigantescos brazos de la demoníaca criatura se extendió y de alguna forma logró cortarle la muñeca entera a Taichi.

Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de dolor, un dolor irresistible. Sintió que por sus venas corría un fuego líquido, destruyéndolo por dentro. En ese momento comenzó también a sentir frío, sobre todo en la zona torácica. Pese a todo, mantuvo la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la vista y ver a su hermana abrazando al monstruo, y los dos desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Koushiro estaba desolado. Corría hacia ningún lado, con cayendo como un grifo hacia el suelo.

Había visto a sus amigos morir. Primero a Takeru. Luego había encontrado el collar de Mimi. Y aunque una parte de su corazón deseaba que su amiga siguiese viva, sabía que era en vano soñar. Ese collar no se había salido por casualidad.

Lo peor, sin embargo, fue encontrar los cuerpos mutilados de Yamato y Joe. Al rubio lo había encontrado con un puñal atravesando su corazón y una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Haciendo uso de más de la fuerza de voluntad que creía tener, pudo seguir adelante.

Pero cuando pudo, gracias a las gafas, identificar esa bola de carne ensangrentada que había encontrado en el bosque, no logró contener el vómito. Toda su fuerza física y mental se concentró en no perder el conocimiento, cosa que significaría la muerte en ese contexto.

Corrió, corrió y corrió durante muchísimo tiempo, al menos para él. Se había encontrado frente a frente dos veces con la bestia, la cual siempre estaba de espaldas. En ambas ocasiones, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dar media vuelta y huir. Huir porque su vida dependía de ello. Rápido como el rayo y ágil como la liebre, evitó todos y cada uno de los obstáculos naturales del bosque.

—K-Koushiro.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco. Apoyado contra un árbol, volteó hacia donde lo llamaban. Taichi, con un párpado cerrado y claramente herido, lo miraba desde detrás de un árbol. Por la poca luz que venía desde la Luna, sólo podía ver su rostro y parte de su pecho.

— ¡Taichi! Gracias al cielo, creí que estabas muerto. — Dijo. Sin embargo, no se acercó.

Sabía que era un ingrato, un verdadero imbécil, pero Taichi, herido como estaba, sólo atraería al monstruo. Koushiro debía irse de allí cuanto antes. Ya no importaba la amistad de Taichi. Lo único que importaba era la supervivencia. Taichi lo entendería.

—Koushiro… Por favor.

No, no podía ayudarlo. Debía irse. Nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Por favor…

El corazón pudo más. Dejando de lado su instinto de supervivencia, se acercó a su amigo.

—Taichi, ven.

—Por favor… Huye.

Y con esas últimas palabras, el cuerpo del castaño se elevó en el aire. Koushiro apreció claramente el tentáculo que sostenía a Taichi.

O lo que quedaba de él.

De Taichi sólo quedaba su torso y su brazo izquierdo. Todo lo demás, Koushiro nunca sabría dónde había quedado.

Su mirada se olvidó del inerte cuerpo de Taichi que cayó desde la altura, y siguió el tentáculo, para encontrar su origen.

Allí, detrás de un árbol, se encontraba él.

—No… No… No me tendrás. — Gritó el pelirrojo, empezando a correr hacia algún lugar. No había terminado de dar dos pasos cuando chocó con el elegante traje de su perseguidor.

Cayó al suelo. Intentó voltearse y gatear, pero de nada servía. Su destino era morir esa noche, y no había nada que hacer para cambiarlo. Levantó la vista, para ver a su verdugo antes de morir.

Entre toda la oscuridad, una pequeña parte de la luz de la luna iluminaba al monstruo.

Fue allí, cuando Koushiro comprobó que no tenía rostro.

* * *

**Bueno, he de decirlo. Esta es la primera historia de terror que escribo. No sé si he logrado dar una atmósfera de miedo, pero estoy aprendiendo. Jeje. **

**La idea me salió cuando me dije "LOL, Slenderman parece nombre de Digimon si le cambias una letra". Y bueno, siempre he sido un gran fan de Slenderman, mucho antes de que salieran los juegos. Marble Hornet me dejó varias noches sin dormir tranquilo xDDD**

**Como sea, acepto todas sus críticas :D Espero sus reviews. ¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
